


How Can I Repay You?

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Bottom Stephen Strange, Can be read on its own, From the Top aside, Iron Man armor - Freeform, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Top Tony Stark, asides, irondick, quarantine is forcing me to write ideas I've had for a long time and this is one of them, technically part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Stephen has a fantasy. Tony wants to fulfill it.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466356
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	How Can I Repay You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh, iron man!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018062) by [meowrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails). 



> kind of a part of my ironstrange mcu series, specifically chapter 7 of From The Top
> 
> kind of partially inspired by "oh, iron man" which is an excellent ironstrange fic with trans!Stephen
> 
> (also, brief choking kink)

_Stephen swallowed, reflexively fiddling with the ring around his finger. “I didn't think you were actually going to . . .”_

_Tony frowned, trying to read Stephen's expression. “Did you not want me to?”_

_“No, no, not that,” Stephen said hurriedly, “I just didn't think you actually . . . would. You didn't really seem for the idea.”_

_“Wanted to keep it a surprise.”_

_Stephen laughed. “You definitely did that, don't worry.” The whole time they spoke, Stephen never turned his dazed eyes from the new suit. “It's . . .” His voice was breathy. “. . . big.”_

_“. . . Is it too big—”_

_“Oh, definitely not.”_

* * *

“So how do you want to do this?” Tony asked, bouncing back and forth on his heels for a lack of something else to do. “Do you want me to prep you first, or—”

Stephen cleared one of the worktables, knocking papers off and tossing models and random bits of equipment to chairs and other tables and finally the floor. He slid open a few drawers until he found the bottle of lube he was looking for. “Suit first,” Stephen said, pulling his shirt off. He looked at him expectantly as he took off his pants next. “Well? Don’t keep us waiting.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but his cheeks burned some as the suit moved over him, covering his entire body like a second skin. Suiting-up was almost natural to him by that point, but he felt more self-conscious than usual, highly aware of the . . . _adjustments_ made to the suit.

Stephen, fully naked as he sat perched on the edge of the table, seemed equally aware. He leaned forward, absently stroking his cock with one hand as he looked Tony up and down, pupils large and dark. He smiled and ducked his head when Tony stepped in front of him, a blush spreading over his tall cheekbones. He lifted a hand, almost timid for a moment before it lightly settled on the shining red chest plate. 

Tony set a hand on his fiancé’s thigh in encouragement, watching in fascination as the almost shy expression on Stephen’s face morphed into something else. Stephen spread his legs, creating the perfect space for Tony to step into. He slowly dragged his hand down the chest and abdomen of the suit, stopping just above the obscene metal dick. Stephen tilted his head, purring. “Oh, _Iron Man_ ,” he said in delight, clearly holding back a giggle, “you _saved_ me! However can I repay you?”

Tony couldn't hold back his own smile, though of course it didn't show through the helmet. He gently slid metal-sheathed hands up Stephen's calves to his thighs. He was being careful, _so_ careful, but he was still struck by how easy it was to move and control Stephen like this. "I can think of something," he said, voice coming out slightly modulated. Stephen shivered. "Open that bottle and keep your legs spread."

Stephen almost jumped to obey, quickly coating the fingers of the right gauntlet in lube before bringing his legs up and resting his feet on the metal surface of the table. He looked so . . . _open_ , and ready that Tony could have screamed when he remembered he wouldn't get his own release until later. _Whatever._ It wasn't about him anyway. He held Stephen by one thigh, his other hand raising to push a finger past his tight rim.

He watched Stephen's face, looking for any sign that he was in pain. The fingers of this play-suit were carefully rounded, the interlocking bits smoother than normal since he'd suspected Stephen would want just this. It was a good call, and he carefully started to work Stephen open before adding another finger. He knew Stephen would need to have at least three before Tony could even consider fucking him properly, but he took his time, gently moving and curling and scissoring his fingers until Stephen was openly _begging_ for another. His hands were thicker with the gauntlets, but Stephen still edged him on until he had four fingers in his fiancé's tight ass, watching them move in and out with open fascination.

Stephen's legs were shaking when he started to beg. "Please, I'm ready, I'm so, _so_ ready, you have no idea how much I want it . . . Ah!" His eyes snapped open when Tony pulled his fingers out of him, staring as Tony started to pick him up and situate Stephen’s legs around his waist, moving them so that Stephen’s back was against the nearest wall. Stephen’s arms naturally wrapped themselves around Tony’s neck, his hands coming together at the base of the helmet. He shifted until the tip of the metal toy was brushing against his rim, shuddering. “Yes, Iron Man, fuck me, fuck me _now,_ I want to be used by you, I want to feel you properly— oh, _FUCK!_ "

Tony didn't really feel it when he pushed the toy deep into Stephen's ass. He could only watch Stephen's reactions, his own cock aching in the suit as the hands on Stephen's hips moved him up and down, licking his lips at the sight of the shiny red and gold cock splitting him open. Stephen's head was thrown back against the wall, mouth open with one hand gripping the back of Tony's neck like his life depended on it and the other leaving scratch marks down his own chest. He whimpered. "It's so _big_ , ah, that's good, that's it, harder, fuck me harder, I can take it, I want it, want you to fuck me so hard I die—"

Tony pushed him up harder against the wall, grabbing hold of his thighs and fucking him in earnest, worries forgotten as Stephen screamed his pleasure. He thrust hard and fast, making Stephen bounce on the metal dick. Stephen, muscles straining as he balanced himself by setting both hands on Tony's shoulders, nodded while rambling, " _Yes,_ just like that, fuck me just like that, faster, fast, _yes,_ oh, oh, I love you, love you so fucking much, fuck me Iron Man, fuck me please, oh, _oh, Iron Man!_ " Stephen raised a hand to his own throat and squeezed lightly before he came untouched, painting his stomach and the front of the suit white.

Tony stilled, holding Stephen up so he didn't just fall bonelessly to the floor. Stephen, sweaty and breathing hard, collapsed against him, arms falling on Tony's shoulders as he rested his head against the arc reactor.

Tony carefully carried him over to the couch he kept in the workshop for when he ended up spending days down there and needed a place to crash. He laid Stephen down before stepping out of the suit, undressing down to his own boxers, wanting skin-to-skin contact after. He lay down beside his fiancé, not intending to do anything more. But Stephen quickly noticed the erection pressing against his thigh. He smiled, one brow arched. "Need a hand?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Stephen shook his head, reaching a hand into Tony's boxers and pulling his hard cock out. "C'mon, Tony. You were so good to me, I want to do something nice for you."

Not really wanting to get back up for the lube, Stephen licked his palm and wrapped his hand around Tony's length, stroking the shaft and lightly squeezing the head the way he knew Tony liked.

Tony was a little embarrassed by how quickly he came, but Stephen didn't seem to care, licking Tony's cum from his fingers and smiling softly.

Tony smiled back and leaned forward, tasting his own cum when he kissed him. Stephen sighed in contentment, his fingers lightly trailing along the bruises Tony had accidentally left along his hips and thighs. "Love you." Stephen gently kissed him once more before saying, "I'm gonna go to sleep now." He rolled over before doing just that, quietly snoring as he slept in Tony's arms.

Tony chuckled before getting up to find a blanket to pull over both of them. He curled around Stephen's back, lulled to a quiet sleep by subtle movements of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, it's good to be back


End file.
